


First Friend

by MidnightFanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Bullying, Doubt, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a good parent, Ignored, Umbrella Scene, friend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Adrien never had a real friend before.All of Marinette’s turned against her.Only rational conclusion is to be the friend the other needs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	First Friend

The day started as any other for Adrien, the sharp sound of his alarm clock assaulting his ears followed shortly before Nathalie opened the door.

An unusual large gap in his schedule appeared and that was the thing that made him sit up. Adrien felt the sleep clouding his thoughts dissipate while looking to his father’s assistant confused. 

“Is that space in my schedule correct?” He asked, swinging his feet over the side of his bed. Feet landing on the cold flooring before standing.   
  


Nathalie cleared her throat and nodded, “Yes. Your father would like to speak with you about pursuing an opportunity for you going to public schooling.” She responded automatically. 

Her eyes never left her tablet as she listed a few other things he would need to do. “You are to meet with your father for breakfast within seven minutes. Do be ready.” With that, Nathalie bowed and walked out of the room as silently as she came. 

Adrien felt the smile already lifting onto his face, a cheer came from his lips as he ran around the room. Running over to his drawer, Adrien tugged out clothing from it and went to the bathroom.   
  


He didn’t shower, only brushed his hair and teeth before stumbling out of the bathroom tugging on his shoes. Adrien didn’t try to calm his excitement as he ran down the stairs of the mansion to the dining table. 

Sitting in his usual spot at one end of the table, Adrien looked up to see his father sitting at the other end. It was an unusual occurrence, but not less appreciated to see him in the mornings. 

“Good morning, Adrien. I’m assuming Nathalie has updated you on my plan of sending you to public school. It has come to my attention that it would be good for you to associate yourself with others. Your school bag has been packed and is currently in the car waiting for you.” Gabriel looked up at his son through his glasses. 

“Your driver will be bringing you back to the mansion for lunch everyday, and you are to return here for the rest of your schedule in the afternoons. You will have an hour or two everyday to complete your homework. I expect your grades not to suffer while you are at this school or you will be pulled out immediately for no excuses.” 

Adrien nodded along, barely paying attention to the lecture his father was saying. Instead, he focused his thoughts on the food that was set in front of him and started to eat quickly. 

A few warnings from Nathalie were said to him throughout his meal for him to slow down, but he didn’t listen until his plate was clean.   
  


Nathalie didn’t speak as Gabriel gave Adrien a disapproving look at the way he had eaten, but dismissed them both with a nod when his food was finished. 

The suited woman led Adrien to the car, opening the door for him to slide in. Then she sat in the front after closing the door after him. 

Excitement bubbled into his chest once again when the car started moving and he looked out to the buildings surrounding the area as if they were blooming flowers.   
  


**____________**

Marinette’s morning didn’t start out pleasant. Her parents hadn’t been in, seeing how they were rushing around in the bakery below to fill a big order due by the afternoon. 

She had barely gotten any sleep last night, her phone always buzzing with a new notification of something she couldn’t bring herself to read. 

The heel of her palms dug into her eyes as she let out shaky breath, getting out of bed. 

It stung, really. Her parents didn’t like to be around her anymore, neither did her old friends. It was a warm day when Marinette went out the door, but she wore her long sleeve shirt anyway.   
  


Hiding the bruises among the scratches and cuts that have been accumulated in the last week. Some healing, some fresh. Marinette didn’t keep count anymore. 

After getting out of her now cold-feeling home, Marinette had bumped into a man on the phone while sprinting to school so she wouldn’t get detention again. 

The scalding coffee had poured over her shirt, Marinette thanked whatever god was out there that she was wearing a darker shirt. It didn’t stop the man from pulling the phone from his face and yelling at her for it. 

Marinette gave him a meek sorry before going around him and going up the steps of the school. Ignoring any glares burning into her back, Marinette went to the locker room.   
  


She sighed when her locker was already opened, books strone about on the floor. Marinette didn’t really think anything of it, it was their final year and she was used to it happening. 

Stepping over the books, Marinette looked at the pinned note in her locker. She tore it out leaving a small piece of paper behind and bundled it up, throwing it into the trash can. Not bothering to look at the note. Marinette knew it was better that way. 

Picking up her things, Marinette heard the snickers of her classmates nearby. Marinette wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of trying to let them tear her down again, it burned, no matter how strong she was. She would never let it show. 

Putting her unneeded books back into her locker, Marinette locked it back with a new lock she had brought. The locker room had cleared out mostly even if there was still plenty of time before the first bell. 

It wasn’t the first time she had gotten there a bit earlier then normal, it also wasn’t the first time Lila had come into the locker room. Smug look in her eyes as she faked sobbed to her friends that were going to bring her to the bathroom to freshen up.

Some looked in her direction and gave glares, some made snide comments. Marinette didn’t listen as she packed the few things she would need for the day and went of the locker room. 

Marinette got side tracked when her sleeve decided to catch onto one of the trash cans nearby, making her mood turn more soured then it already was. 

It took her a while to get the seems of the shirt away from the garbage can, some students had already seen her dilemma and laughed. 

So when she finally got free of her captivity, Marinette left to go to class. 

The stairs seemed longer today and Marinette kept her head up as she made it to her class. Knowing that the treatment of her peers will be nothing close to nice. 

People were chatting louder than normal, and when she got to the doorway she saw a new boy leaning over her seat. It was on the back row, near the window. He was chatting away with Lila. 

Marinette sighed, _Great. Another one._

Making her way up the stairs, she stopped at the desk. Looking at the blonde-haired boy leaning over the few pieces of gum covering her seat. Anger bubbled into her stomach.

_He’s just like them._

Marinette glared and sat her bag down loudly. “I don’t care if you’re new to this class. But whatever you're doing isn’t any more funny for when the others do it.”

The boy looked up then when he heard her voice, bright emerald eyes met hers. He looked confused at her anger, which only fueled her on more. 

“If all you're doing is putting gum on my seat, can you hurry up so I can sit?” 

He looked baffled as he rose quickly, “Oh- No, I wasn’t putting gum on your seat- I was just trying to ta-” 

She glared, “Don’t give me excuses. You're a friend of Lila’s.” Marinette ignored any other attempts at an half-ass apology from the boy, he seems to get the hint after a few minutes.   
  


Once the two left her seat, Lila looked back and gave her a smirk and a taunting hair flip before turning back to the new boy. Marinette only got out a few napkins from her bag and sat them over the gum before sitting next to it. 

Marinette didn’t pay attention to the lesson as she stared out the window, anger still curled in her veins but it slowly depleted as the day went on.  
  


**__________**

It was now the afternoon, most people in the school were either still inside or had already left. Marinette was looking out at the pouring rain from the front steps of the school.

She was debating whether she should wait it out or just sprint home and get soaked. Marinette sighed and looked at the steps of the school when a harsh shove was applied to her back making her bag get dropped in a puddle. 

Marinette groaned as her knee banged against the concrete of the steps when she caught herself. Water started to soak her clothes as Lila Rossi and two other girls tagging along went down the steps. 

They laughed loudly, but didn’t spare her another glance. Marinette glared before getting up and lifting her sopping wet bag out of the puddle. Grimacing at the amount of water dripping from the bottom of her bag. 

Marinette resigned to the universe’s decision of running through the rain, tossing her bag back onto her shoulder. 

Before she went down the rest of the steps, a soft drumming sound filled her ears and the boy from earlier was standing in front of her. His black umbrella hanging over the both of them. 

“Hey” The boy’s voice was soft and Marinette didn’t look at him. 

He cleared his throat, “I was...I was only taking the gum off your seat. I swear.” He started, his eyes shining despite the grey atmosphere.

Marinette looked at him curiously, her anger was already gone from earlier. 

“Truth is I’ve...never been to school before. I’ve never really had a friend either...all of this is...kind of new to me.”

Marinette was surprised to say the least, he looked nice enough and he was easily talking to everyone else in the class from earlier. It was hard to believe he never had a friend. 

The boy held out his free hand that wasn’t holding the umbrella, smiling. “I’m Adrien.”   
  


Marinette stayed stilled for a moment, looking at his hand. She contemplated on how bad this could be, and if he was really sincere. 

She looked back up, her eyes connecting with his. Marinette knew her answer as soon as her hand met his. 

“Marinette.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy if you actually read this! I’m not too great at stories and most of them are somewhat thrown together...
> 
> But I enjoy writing- so if there’s any prompts you’d want me to write a one shot on, I’ll be glad to do it! 
> 
> Have a good day, fellow readers.


End file.
